Gustafa's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Walk from Beach to Turtle Pond *» 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, not Tuesday, sunny day *» Gustafa has a black heart color or higher As you leave the beach area you'll hear your name being called from near the Turtle pond. Gustafa wants to know if you would chat with him for a bit. Answer that you would.The topic circles around having pride with your work and he asks if you have it as well. Respond that you do and Gustafa will start singing! He apologizes for his outburst and wishes you well with your work. Purple Heart Event *» Exit your farmhouse *» 6:00 am to 8:00 am, sunny day *» Gustafa has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event When you leave your house in the morning Gustafa will be at your front door. He says he would like to go bird watching since today's weather is nice. Gustafa invites you to go along with him. Respond that you'd like to go and the two of you will head off to the Beach. At the Beach Gustafa says that it's easy for him to make tunes from this spot. Since the small and large waves have different shapes he never gets bored watching them. The tunes he thinks of seem to float in one after another. Gustafa asks if wordless image also come to your mind. Tell him that you too have them float in (浮かんできてるかも). He says that must be the nature of music. Gustafa thanks you for the long conversation and says he needs to make this image into a song. He will then walk you back to your farm. Blue Heart Event *» Walk from Main Pathway to Your Farm *» 7:00 pm to 10:00pm, not Tuesday, sunny day *» Gustafa has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Walk into your farm and Gustafa will follow behind you. He says it's a nice night and invites you to go for a walk with him. If you agree to talk a walk with him then the two of you will go off for a walk. Gustafa decides to rest for a bit at the Turtle pond. The atmosphere around the pond is just as enjoyable at night as it is during the day. At night the pond is quite beautiful. The stars reflecting on the water are equally as beautiful, and the cosmos spreads wide above. It's easier for Gustafa to hear the sound of the wind during the night. He enjoys the valley during the day and night that he starts singing again. Gustafa then walks you back to your house. Yellow Heart Event *» Gustafa's house *» 6:00 am to 8:00 am *» Gustafa has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events After he welcomes you to his house, Gustafa explains that he just finished making a new composition and now he has to consider what kind of tune would go with it. He suddenly gets an idea to make a tune in your image! Would you teach him some small, simple things you do on your farm? It would help him get a good idea for his tune. Tell him it will be fine and you'll immediately start showing him different things you do on your farm until Gustafa becomes inspired. When you finish with your demonstration, Gustafa feels that listening to your story makes him want to live on a farm too. He would probably enjoy it. Gustafa figures he can now quickly make a tune and thanks you for your help.